Szklane Wróżby
Total Drama: Wonderland & Badland - odcinek 4 thumb|340px Chris McLean: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce w Krainie Czarów... Pojawiają się fragmenty poprzedniego odcinka. Chris McLean: Nareszcie doszło do wyboru drużyn. Dawn i Heather jako panie kapitan samodzielnie mogły wybrać swój skład.. Zbliżenie na Alejandro. Chris McLean: ...jednakże nie wszyscy byli z tego powodu zadowoleni, haah. Wydawać się też może, że nieuchronnie zbliżają się próby detronizacji obu kapitanek. Dramaturgia jak się patrzy, haha. W pierwszym wyzwaniu TO drużyna Kapeluszników dzięki swojemu „patronowi” jako pierwsza dotarła do Łzawego Źródła, a Łotry z Cheshire spotkały się ze mną na karcianej ceremonii. Urywek z eliminacji Tylera. Chris McLean: I tym oto sposobem jako pierwszy odparł Tyler, który właściwie ściągał na swoją drużynę same nieszczęścia. Co wydarzy się w dzisiejszym odcinku? Zostańcie z nami i oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę w Krainie Czarów! Obozowisko nad Łzawym Źródłem, noc. thumb|left|109px Po ceremonii, drużyna Łotrów wzięła się za szukanie jakiegokolwiek schronienia. Postanowili schronić się w jednej z niewielkich jaskiń tuż niedaleko ogromnego posągu. Niestety, przez wszechobecny szum wody, nie wszyscy potrafili spokojnie zasnąć. Ognisko już wygasło, jedynym źródłem światła był księżyc. Courtney, która nie mogła zasnąć wyszła z jaskini i zerknęła na niebo. Usłyszała czyjeś kroki. Courtney: 'Hm...? Kto tam? ''Odwróciła się, mrużąc oczy. '''Justin: Tylko ja, spokojnie. Też nie potrafię zasnąć. Osobiście proponowałem inne miejsce na nocleg, ale Heather się uparła. Stanął obok dziewczyny z założonymi rękoma. Courtney: Heather nie potrafi racjonalnie myśleć, kiedy jest wściekła. Do tego trzeba przywyknąć. Machnęła ręką i przewróciła oczyma. Justin: Mimochodem, byłoby lepiej, gdybyś to Ty została kapitanem a nie ona. Courtney: Oh, wiem o tym doskonale. Aczkolwiek...nie mam pojęcia dlaczego jesteś dla mnie taki...uhm. Miły? Raczej między nami nie było nigdy jakiegoś lepszego kontaktu. Justin uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Justin: Sądziłem, że jeszcze pamiętasz o drugim sezonie. Courtney zamyśliła się na chwilę. Spojrzała na Justina zaskoczona. Courtney: 'Odcinek gdy odpadłeś? Ehm... nie będę kłamać, że nie pamiętam. Sądziłam jednak, że wiesz, że kierowała mną jedynie czysta strategia. ''Odparła dumnie zakładając ręce. '''Justin: Tak, tak. Nie mam zamiaru tego wypominać. A co gdybyśmy teraz zawiązali razem współpracę? Wziął dziewczynę za rękę. Courtney spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Courtney: Współpracę...? Justin: Trzeba pozbyć się Heather, ona do niczego się nie nadaje. Bridgette na pewno Cię posłucha, ja przekonam Trenta. Głosy już są. Uśmiechnął się cwaniacko. Justin: To jak? Courtney: Wpierw, powinniśmy jednak zyskać przewagę nad Kapelusznikami nim w ogóle przejdziemy do akcji sabotażowych. Justin: To oczywiste. Nikt nie każe wprowadzać planu w życie od razu. Cieszę się, że się dogadaliśmy. Całej sytuacji z daleka przyglądał się Duncan. Uśmiechnął się cwaniacko pod nosem. '' Autobus Chefa, noc thumb|left|109px ''Niektórzy członkowie drużyny Kapeluszników mimo wszechobecnych luksusów także nie potrafili usnąć. Dawn spokojnie medytowała w kącie. Podeszła do niej Gwen. Dawn: O, witaj Gwen... Szepnęła nie otwierając oczu. Gwen spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. Gwen: '''Myślałam, że tak śpisz...uhm. Skąd wiedziałaś, że to akurat ja? '''Dawn: Mam swego rodzaju...specjalną intuicję. Otworzyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się słodko. Gwen: Możemy pogadać? Dawn kiwnęła potakująco głową. Gwen przysiadła sobie obok niej. Gwen: Szczerze, to trochę zaskakujące jak dobrze się tutaj odnajdujesz... Dawn: '''Czy ja wiem...nigdy nie przywiązywałam uwagi do naszej cywilizacji. Słucham głosu natury, świat od razu jest piękniejszy. Znajdując się potem w kompletnie innych warunkach, nie boisz się aż tak bardzo. '''Gwen: Taak, chyba faktycznie coś w tym jest. Dawn: Chyba jednak nie o tym chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać, prawda? Gwen ciężko westchnęła. Dawn: Od razu mówię, że nie mam doświadczenia w sprawach sercowych. Gwen: '''Nie, nie w tym rzecz. '''Dawn: Źle ci w drużynie, prawda? Nie musisz odpowiadać. Wiem, że już wszyscy są podzieleni. Westchnęła cicho. Dawn: Spodziewałam się tego. Alejandro chce za wszelką cenę pozbyć się mnie, a jednocześnie dopiec Heahter. Zmarszczyła brwi. Dawn: Ja jednak nie dam z siebie zrobić pionka. Nie pozwolę na żaden sabotaż! Gwen uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Gwen: Ha! I o to właśnie chodzi! Łzawe Źródło, poranek Chris wraz z Chefem stanęli niedaleko źródła. Rozejrzeli się. Cisza, spokój... Chris McLean: Co, Chefie? Chyba pora obudzić naszych uczestników? Chef: Czyń swą powinność. Mruknął zakładając ręce. Chris McLean: No oj weź! Od kiedy jesteś taki marudny już nawet budzenie ich odgłosem kilku wuwuzel nie jest zabawne… Chef spojrzał na niego zażenowany. Chris McLean: No proszę Chefie...pobawmy się w sadystów. Jak za starych czasów. Zrobił słodkie oczka. Chef: Coś za coś. Chcę pomocnika do brudnej roboty! Chris McLean: Mówiłem już, że jestem w trakcie szukania? Mam tyle CV, że strasznie ciężko to ogarnąć! Chef: 'Nawet nie wysłałeś ogłoszenia... ''Chris uśmiechnął się zakłopotany i przyłożył megafon do ust. 'Chris McLean: '''He...he...DZIEŃ DOBRY, UCZESTNICY! PORA NA KOLEJNY DZIEŃ W NASZEJ KRAINIE CZARÓW! KTO DZISIAJ WYLECI? RUCHY, RUCHY! BO ZARAZ WAS ROZRUSZAM KILKUKILOMETROWYM BIEGIEM! ''Z jaskini mozolnym krokiem wyszła drużyna Łotrów. W międzyczasie z autobusu wyszli także Kapelusznicy, którzy również nie byli specjalnie wyspani. Co jakiś czas ktoś ziewał lub leniwie się przeciągał. thumb|left|212px '''Anna Maria: Uhm, po co tak wcześnie ustalasz te wyzwania, skoro i tak jesteśmy tu całymi dniami? Opryskała swoje włosy lakierem. Anna Maria: Na dobrą sprawę nie mamy nawet czasu, by porządnie się ogarnąć! Alejandro: 'I tak wyglądasz pięknie, seniorita. ''Anna Maria zatrzepotała zalotnie rzęsami . Chris wzruszył ramionami. '''Chris McLean: Jakby mnie to chociaż w minimalnym stopniu interesowało, hah. Scott: 'Dlatego sobie daruj i przechodź do konkretów. ''Mruknął, odganiając dłonią opary lakieru do włosów Anny Marii. '''Chris McLean: Ajajaj, jacy niecierpliwi. Zacmokał kręcąc głową. Chris McLean: Spokojnie. Znajcie me dobre serce. Dzisiaj wasze nogi TROCHĘ odpoczną. Courtney: Założę się, że i tak pod koniec dnia będziemy bliscy do wymiotowania krwią. Duncan: Przynieść ci już wiadro, księżniczko? Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. '' '''Courtney:' Oh, odczep się zielony czubie. Duncan: Stać cię na bardziej obraźliwe teksty. Courtney: Wrr... Pomiędzy dwójką stanął Trent. Położył dłonie na ich ramionach. Trent: Dajcie spokój, chociaż raz! Courtney: Ale... Trent: Nawet, jeśli on zaczął. Musimy dzisiaj wygrać! Wasze kłótnie w tym nie pomogą. Duncan: 'Daruj sobie prawienie morałów, stary. ''Ściągnął jego dłoń ze swojego ramienia. 'Chris McLean: '''EKHEM! Skończyliście? ''Zapadła cisza. '''Chris McLean: Świetnie. Zapraszam wszystkich do autobusu. Urządzimy sobie małą wycieczkę... Harold: Zgubiłem leki na chorobę lokomocyjną! Chris westchnął ciężko. Chris McLean: 'Wycieczkę...z atrakcjami...Eeeeh. Dobra, ludzie. Wsiadać. Jak dojedziemy tam przed wieczorem to będzie sukces. ''Zaczął zmierzać w stronę autobusu. '''Harold: Czy ktoś ma może przy sobie worki na wymioty? Wszyscy ciężko westchnęli. Autobus Chefa, popołudnie Autobus zatrzymywał się co kilkaset metrów, aby Harold mógł sobie ulżyć w wiadomym celu i w wiadomy sposób. Większość siedziała podirytowana. Niektórzy z kolei pozwolili sobie na to, aby nieco pospać w wygodnym fotelu. '' '''Chris McLean': Eeeh, Harold. Naprawdę nie jesteś w stanie wytrzymać tych kilkudziesięciu kilometrów?! Duncan podniósł rękę. Duncan: Jak dostanę zezwolenie, to gwarantuję załatwienie tego problemu raz na zawsze. Scott: Z mojej strony oferuję to samo! Chris uśmiechnął się pod nosem i spojrzał na Harolda. Chris McLean: Haaah. Widzę, że w tym sezonie masz podwójne kłopoty. Harold cały blady wzruszył lekko ramionami. Ponownie zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Chris odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość. Chris McLean: 'Chłopaki...wiecie co z nim zrobić, nie? ''Duncan zatarł ręce, a Scott spojrzał na niego porozumiewawczo. '''Duncan: Oczywiście, haha. Harold głośno przełknął ślinę. Szklane Miasto, wieczór thumb|left|212px Autobus Chefa dotarł wreszcie do bram Szklanego Miasta. Było to dość osobliwe, opuszczone, niewielkie miasteczko. Większość budynków znajdowała się pod szklanymi kopułami, gdzie wewnątrz padał na nie śnieg. Uliczki były oblodzone, panował półmrok. Chris wyszedł z autobusu. Chris McLean: No, nareszcie jesteśmy na miejscu! Tuż za nim wyszła część uczestników. Ich ciało momentalnie przeszły dreszcze. Gwen: Brr...j-jak tutaj... z-zimno.... Noah: Jak to możliwe...?! Chris McLean: 'Oj Noah. Jeszcze cię to dziwi? ''Zaśmiał się, a Chef ubrany już w zimową kurtkę i czapkę podał również kurtkę Chrisowi. '''Chris McLean: Dzięki, Chefie. Ehm...a kto ocuci Harolda? Bridgette wychodząc z autobusu, uniosła lekko rękę. Bridgette: 'Już z nim okej, zaraz się rozbudzi. ''Tuż za nią wyszedł Trent, który pomógł Haroldowi wysiąść. '''Heather: A co z kurtkami dla nas?! Przecież tu idzie zamarznąć! Chris McLean: Oj tam. Rozgrzejecie się przy wyzwaniu. Aczkolwiek może podarunek od naszych sponsorów wam pomoże? Lindsay: Mam nadzieję, że to jakaś firma odzieżowa... Chris McLean: Ależ oczywiście, że nie. Chef przyniósł dwa niewielkie, kartonowe pudełka. Jedno podał Alejandro, a drugą Courtney. Oboje od razu zajrzeli do środka. Alejandro: Ale...tutaj są tylko... Courtney: '''...pudełka z zapałkami?! '''Chris McLean: I to po jednym dla każdego z was! Znajcie wspaniałomyślność naszych sponsorów! Uśmiechnął się do kamery. Lindsay: Takie małe płomyczki nas nie rozgrzeją... Chris McLean: '''A czy to mój problem? Hahah. Bynajmniej...nie! '''Trent: Chyba jednak nie będziesz nam tu kazał nocować w razie przegranej, nie? Bridgette: Właśnie! To w końcu te całe skrajne warunki o których mówiłeś. Heahter: 'Jak dla mnie niektórzy mogliby zamarznąć... ''Mruknęła mierząc wzrokiem drużynę Kapeluszników. '''Chris McLean: Sami widzicie. Nie macie na co narzekać. Atmosfera pomiędzy wami już wystarczająco dostarcza wam gorrrrrących wrażeń, haha. Gwen: '''Lepiej już powiedz po co nas tutaj przywlokłeś. '''Chris McLean: Aj, po co te nerwy? Chodźcie za mną. Chef otworzył oblodzoną bramę miasta, a Chris wraz w uczestnikami udał się wzdłuż głównej ulicy w stronę niewielkiego rynku. Miejskie dekoracje charakteryzowały się licznymi ornamentami w kształtach płatków śniegu, tudzież ozdobnych sopli czy wzorów, jakie na szybach maluje mróz. Lindsay: 'Ah, ależ tu romantycznie...szkoda tylko, że tak lodowato. ''Posmutniała. '''Anna Maria: Nie wiem jak ty, blondi, ale ja bym nie chciała się tutaj wybrać na randkę. Poza tym czuję, że włosy mi zamarzły... Popukała swoją twardą niczym hełm fryzurę. Duncan: Pff. W końcu znalazłaś miejsce, gdzie nie musisz powiększać dziury ozonowej tą śmierdzącą tandetą. Anna Maria: Hej! To lakiery najlepszej marki! Duncan: I tak od nich wali. Zaśmiał się złośliwie zakładając ręce. W międzyczasie Scott bawił się swoją paczką zapałek, od czasu do czasu odpalając kolejne. Harold: Lepiej z tym uważaj! Wbrew pozorom tak mały płomień może spowodować ogromny pożar! Scott: Chyba dalej się nie dobudziłeś po tym, jak dostałeś... Mruknął wymijając Harolda. Harold: Dobudzenie po stanie ogłuszenia zależy od indywidualnych cech organizmu człowieka, poza tym... Heather: Harold, błagam! Przymknij się. Chris w końcu doprowadził uczestników na rynek miasteczka. Był to niewielki plac otoczony oblodzonym żywopłotem. O dziwo elementem dekoracyjnym były prawdziwe, kolorowe kwiaty. Na środku stała fontanna. Gdzieniegdzie stały ławki. Wszystko oczywiście utrzymane w lodowym, zimowym klimacie. Chris McLean: Dobra, jesteśmy na miejscu! Pora, by w końcu przytoczyć wam treść dzisiejszego wyzwania, które odbędzie się w Szklanym Mieście! Cóż, miasto jest opuszczone i nieco zaniedbane, więc nieco mrocznych klimatów nam się dzisiaj przyda... Przybliżył się do kamery. Chris McLean: (szeptem) A ile oglądalności przyniesie... Oddalił się z powrotem i odchrząknął. Chris McLean: W każdym razie. Po usłyszeniu wytycznych zostaniecie zamknięci w tym mieście. Wasz cel to wydostanie się stąd. A jak to zrobić? Miasto posiada dwie bramy wejściowe. Jedna z nich przeznaczona dla Łotrów, druga przeznaczona dla Kapeluszników. Bramę otwierają trzy klucze. Wszystkie są ukryte w różnych zakamarkach w mieście. Jeśli żadnej drużynie nie uda się wyjść przed świtem, wtedy albo ogłaszamy remis albo wygrywają ci, którzy byli bardziej bliscy wyjścia z miasta. To wszystko. Aczkolwiek jak zwykle nie odpowiadam za wszelkie rzeczy jakie dzieją się tutaj po zmroku, podziękujcie Haroldowi. Wszyscy zmierzyli Harolda lodowatym spojrzeniem. W międzyczasie Chef i Chris założyli swoje jet-packi. Chris McLean: T'ak więc... ''Zaczął wzbijając się w powietrze. '''Chris McLean: Zabawę czas zacząć, haha! Zawodnicy rozbiegli się. W tym samym momencie na głowie Chrisa pojawił się Kot. Kot: '''Mru. A dzisiaj nie możemy im pomagać? '''Chris McLean: Eeej! Uważaj na włosy! Nie. Dzisiaj nie wolno wam im pomagać. Kot: Nie wolno pomagać...więc wolno przeszkadzać? Wyszczerzył się i zniknął. Chris McLean: Wracaj tutaj! Eeh...Cholerny kot! Ratusz thumb|left|109px Część członków drużyny Łotrów udała się do ratusza. Był to jeden z wielu budynków znajdujących się w szklanych kulach, w których padał śnieg. Wszędzie było cicho i pusto. Jedynym źródłem światła były niewielkie kinkiety. Duncan: Uh, jak mamy znaleźć tu jakiś klucz, kiedy tutaj praktycznie nic nie widać? Courtney: Jeśli mam być szczera, to bardziej podejrzane jest to, kto te kinkiety włączył... Duncan: Zaczynasz się bać? Courtney: Nie? Po prostu stwierdzam fakt. Justin: Courtney ma rację. I ty, Duncan również. Mimo to nie sądzę by klucze schowane były w jakiejś malutkiej skrzynce w dowolnym biurku. Przeszukanie całego miasta zajęłoby wtedy wieki... Duncan: Ale to Chris? Myślisz, że go to obchodzi? Poza tym dlaczego za nami łazisz? Justin: '''Ja?! To ty się przypałętałeś za mną i Court! '''Courtney: Uhh dajcie sobie spokój! Musimy dzisiaj wygrać! Więc siedźcie cicho! Myślę, że powinniśmy się udać do głównego pomieszczenia tutaj. Duncan: Czyyyli? Courtney: No...biuro burmistrza? Haaalo! Zielona farba do reszty wyżarła ci mózg? Duncan: Z tego co mówiłaś, lubisz ten odcień. Puścił do niej oczko. Courtney przewróciła oczyma zażenowana. '' Opuszczony dom thumb|left|109px ''Do jednego z opuszczonych domów zawitała kapitan Kapeluszników wraz ze Scottem i Gwen. Zajęli się przeszukiwaniem budynku. Gwen pozostała na parterze. Dawn: Mam jakieś dziwne przeczucia... Scott: Hm? Co ty tam marudzisz? Dawn: Nie marudzę! Czuję, że wydarzy się coś złego. Moja intuicja mnie nie zawodzi. Scott: Przesadzasz. Zajmij się lepiej szukaniem tych głupich kluczy, pani kapitan. Dawn zmarszczyła brwi. Dawn: 'Jeszcze wspomnisz moje słowa! ''Scott prychnął. '''Scott: Ta, jasne. Niby co złego może się stać? Mruknął zaglądając do szafy, w której wisiały jakieś damskie ubrania. Dawn przystanęła obok niego. Dawn: '''To wygląda tak, jakby ktoś tu jeszcze mieszkał...ciekawe co stało się z mieszkańcami tego miasta... '''Scott: Pewnie jakaś zaraza, epidemia, katastrofa. Tutaj wszystko jest możliwe. Wzruszył ramionami i zamknął szafę. Dawn: A jeśli tak naprawdę nikt nie opuścił tego miasta? Scott: Pleciesz głupoty. Niby co... Usłyszeli jakieś podejrzane skrzypnięcie. Scott: ...co to było?! Dawn: Nie mam pojęcia... Nagle z dołu odezwał się znajomy głos. Gwen: Hej, ludzie! Chodźcie tutaj! Znalazłam klucz! Oboje spojrzeli po sobie i odetchnęli cicho z ulgą. Natychmiastowo zbiegli na dół po schodach. Dawn: Świetnie Gwen! Idź do bramy! My będziemy szukać dalej. Scott: Aczkolwiek już nie tutaj! To twoje skrzypienie nieco nas przeraziło, heh. Gwen: Jakie skrzypienie? Niczego nie słyszałam... Dawn i Scott spojrzeli po sobie zdziwieni. Blondynka machnęła ręką. Dawn: Nieistotne. Leć już! Gwen nieco zaskoczona opuściła budynek. Scott: To...gdzie teraz? Dawn: Nie wiem. Nieopodal widziałam chyba bibliotekę, więc chodźmy tam. Kawiarnia thumb|left|109px W kawiarni przebywała Heather wraz z Lindsay. Przeszukały każdy ze stolików. Przyszedł czas na oględziny kuchni. Heather: Szybciej Lindsay. Musimy dzisiaj wygrać. Nie mam zamiaru być zagrożona. Oparła się o drzwi z założonymi rękoma. Lindsay skrupulatnie przeszukiwała każdą z szuflad. Lindsay: A skąd będziemy wiedziały, że dany klucz jest nasz? Heather: Bo ja wiem? Na pewno musi być jakoś oznaczony. Brama przez którą wchodziliśmy była oznaczona jakimiś fioletowymi flagami, więc podejrzewam, że klucz też musi mieć jakieś fioletowe znaczniki. Wzruszyła ramionami. Heather: Przynajmniej dzięki Haroldowi mogłam się nieco wyspać w tym autobusie. Mruknęła oglądając swoje paznokcie. Lindsay: 'A co jeśli klucz będzie miał czerwone znaczniki? ''Heather spojrzała na nią wymownie. '''Heather: Uh. Dlaczego akurat czerwone przyszły Ci do głowy? Lindsay: No co? Znalazłam klucz, ale nie ma w sobie niczego fioletowego... Pokazała jej klucz z czerwonymi znacznikami. Heather uśmiechnęła się cwaniacko. Heather: I właśnie przybliżyłaś nas do zwycięstwa... Mruknęła pod nosem zadowolona, chowając klucz do kieszeni. Lindsay: Ale to przecież nie jest... Heather: 'Oh, ucisz się. Idziemy szukać dalej. ''Lindsay ciężko westchnęła i udała się w stronę wyjścia. '''Lindsay: Ehh...w porządku... Heather: '''Tylko pamiętaj! Masz wszystkim Łotrom powiedzieć, że to ja przybliżyłam nas do zwycięstwa! '''Lindsay: Po co? Heather: Po prostu. Muszą być ze mnie dumni. Odrzuciła dumnie włosy do tyłu. Lindsay: No dobrze...w porządku... Wyszła z kawiarni. '' '''Heather: '''Chrisowy As będzie mój. Już ja się o to postaram! Tajemnicza Świątynia thumb|left|109px ''Niewielki budynek przypominający świątynię znajdował się w północnej części miasteczka, niedaleko jednej z bram wyjściowych. Jak większość budynków, znajdował się w szklanej kuli. Noah: To dziwne...sądziłem, że nie natkniemy się tutaj na jakiekolwiek naleciałości jakiegokolwiek wierzenia. Harold: Zapewne wewnętrzna potrzeba tutejszych mieszkańców... Noah: ...szukajmy kluczy. Izzy: Izzy detektywem! Taak! Zupełnie jak w Scooby-Doo! Noah: Taa, aczkolwiek to ty tutaj głównie niuchasz jak pies, więc... Przewrócił teatralnie oczyma, kiedy Izzy na czworakach próbowała złapać jakiś trop. Harold: A gdzie poszedł Alejandro i Anna Maria? Izzy: Mam ich wytropić?! W jej oczach zaświeciły się iskierki. Noah: Tak, idź ich tropić. A my zostaniemy tutaj i poszukamy kluczy. Izzy: TAK JEST! Zasalutowała i opuściła budynek. Harold: Dlaczego ją wygoniłeś? Przecież mogła nam się przydać! Noah: Jak dla mnie robiła niepotrzebne zamieszanie. Poza tym w tej świątyni wcale nie ma zbyt wiele do oglądania. Mruknął podchodząc do prowizorycznego ołtarza. Przyjrzał się rzeźbionemu ornamentowi. Harold: To ciekawe. Czemu w ogóle to miasto opuszczono? Noah: Sądzę, że się tego nie dowiemy. Drzwi świątyni zatrzasnęły się z hukiem. W ciemności dostrzec można było jakieś żółte oczy. Harold: Ewentualnie dowiemy się teraz... Obaj przełknęli głośno ślinę. Istota o żółtym spojrzeniu zaśmiała się złowieszczo. '' '''Noah:' W nogi! Ratusz, biuro burmistrza. thumb|left|109px Courtney, Duncan i Justin nareszcie dotarli do biura burmistrza miasta. Zaczęli przeszukiwać pomieszczenie, choć blade światło kinkietów umiejscowionych tylko w niektórych punktach im nie pomagało. Courtney przeszukiwała biurko, a Duncan i Justin regały umiejscowione po przeciwnych stronach pomieszczenia. Courtney: Dziwne...tutaj nic nie ma... Mruknęła przeglądając sterty dokumentów. Duncan: Klucz wygląda trochę inaczej, wiesz? Justin: Przestań się ciągle czepiać... Przewrócił oczyma. Courtney cicho westchnęła. Courtney: Klucza tu nie ma, owszem. Byłam jednak ciekawa czy te papiery pozwolą nam się czegoś dowiedzieć... Większość zapisana jest jakimś dziwnym alfabetem, więc jest kompletnie bezużyteczna. Rzuciła stertę dokumentów za siebie. Dostrzegła jakiś zwój schowany w głębi szuflady. Courtney: A to co...? Duncan: Może jakaś mapa? Podszedł do niej i zajrzał przez ramię dziewczyny. Courtney: '''Owszem, ale...druga połowa niej jest zamazana. I...czekaj, czekaj. Tu jest jakiś dopisek... '''Duncan: ...Kraina prawdziwego potępienia, teren utracony w miesiącu Meshir...co? Courtney: 'Kolejne dane typowe dla tego światka, eeh. ''Zwinęła mapę i włożyła ją z powrotem do szuflady. '''Justin: Hej, nie obijajcie się! Patrzcie co mam. Zaprezentował im klucz na swojej dłoni. Duncan: Nie mogłeś szybciej?! Courtney pociągnęła Duncana za rękaw. Courtney: Nie marudź, grunt że jesteśmy bliżej wygranej! W drogę! Szklane Miasto, ulice thumb|left|109px Dawn i Scott ruszyli w kierunku biblioteki. Scott co chwilę bawił się pudełkiem z zapałkami. Odpalał jedną, by rzucać ją za siebie i to samo robić z każdą kolejną. Dawn: Nie powinieneś tak robić, jeszcze coś się stanie! Scott: Oj taam, niby co? Tu jest sam śnieg. Dawn: Zawsze trzeba zachować ostrożność. Szczególnie w miejscu takim jak to! Tutaj niczego nie można być pewnym. Scott: Spoko wodza, nic nam się nie stanie. Dawn: Wolałabym, aby tak było. Aczkolwiek moje przeczucie każe mi się obawiać... Scott: O mnie się nie martw. Uśmiechnął się do niej i puścił oczko. Dawn: Bynajmniej nie o ciebie...jedynie częściowo, bo jesteś członkiem mojej drużyny. Scott: Taa, spoko. Mruknął wyrzucając kolejną zapałkę za siebie. Dawn: Całe miasto jest otoczone żywopłotem. Mimo, że jest skuty lodem to pędy roślin w dodatku podpalone mogą... Scott lekko szturchnął dziewczynę w ramię. Dawn: 'O co chodzi? ''Złapał dziewczynę za ramiona i odwrócił. Ich oczom ukazał się dość potężny płomień, który zaczął przenosić się w dalsze części miasta. '''Dawn: ...mogą przenieść się na całe miasto... Zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała wściekła na Scotta. Dawn: A nie mówiłam?! Szybko! Teraz tym bardziej musimy stąd uciec, nim ogień pochłonie miasto! Zaczęli biec w stronę biblioteki. Park Miejski thumb|left|109px W parku przebywała Bridgette oraz Trent. Oboje szukali kluczy w zaroślach, pod ławkami. Gdzie tylko się dało. Bridgette: A może już znaleźli wszystkie klucze? Trent: Myślę, że Chris raczyłby wtedy ogłosić jakiś komunikat czy coś. Nie przejmuj się. Park prowadzi też do naszej bramy. Mogę szybko sprawdzić, jaki jest stan naszej drużyny. Bridgette: W porządku. Będę w takim wypadku dalej szukała kluczy...a nie...poczekaj! Zatrzymała chłopaka i przykucnęła przy jednej z ławek. Podniosła się na równe nogi i wręczyła Trentowi klucz. Położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. Bridgette: Teraz przynajmniej tam nie pójdziesz z pustymi rękami. Trent uśmiechnął się. Trent: Tak, to zdecydowanie będzie lepiej wyglądało. Bridgette: W takim razie idź. Park jest ogromny, może być tutaj jeszcze jakiś klucz. Spotkamy się przy wyjściu, okej? Trent: Dobra, to do zobaczenia! Pomachał dziewczynie i pobiegł w stronę bramy Łotrów. Bridgette z kolei udała się wzdłuż jednej z alei. Po chwili dostrzegła zbliżające się płomienie. Bridgette: Co jest?! Starała się zawrócić, ale nawet z drugiej strony płomienie zaczęły do niej docierać. Skręciła w lewo i zaczęła biec przed siebie, kompletnie na oślep. ???: Biegnij, biegnij! Jak najdalej stąd! Bridgette: Co?! Co się tutaj dzieje?! Ogień wokół zaczął się wzmagać. ???: Miałaś się mścić! Bridgette: Nie! Nie! Żadnej zemsty! Kim ty jesteś?! ???: Chciałem pomóc, ale teraz sama pchasz się do zguby... Sylwetka o niewyraźnych kształtach pojawiła się tuż obok niej. Ogień niemalże otoczył dziewczynę. Bridgette: Kimkolwiek jesteś...możesz mi pomóc teraz! ???: Pomóż sobie sama. Jak chcesz być kimś, skoro liczysz ciągle na osoby trzecie? Bridgette: ...'ale...to wyjątkowa sytuacja! '???: '''(nuci) Ręka rękę trzymała... Lecz ona kochać już nie umiała. '''Bridgette: Błagam... ???: (nuci) Skurczona postać w bólu...Odchodzi zostając wspomnieniem. Tym czym staje się teraz, nie pójdzie w zapomnienie... Szklane Miasto, ulice thumb|left|212px Ogień stawał się coraz większy. Heather oraz Lindsay biegły przed siebie, starając się dotrzeć na skróty do bramy. Skręcając w jedną z uliczek zderzyły się z Alejandro i Anną Marią. Tuż za dwójką biegła także Izzy. '' '''Heather: '''Patrzcie gdzie biegniecie! ''Warknęła podnosząc się z ziemi. '' '''Alejandro:' To wy na nas wpadłyście! Mruknął pomagając Annie Marii wstać. Heather zmarszczyła brwi wściekła. Heather: 'Pff. Mów sobie co chcesz. Grunt, że my mkniemy po wygraną! ''Izzy spojrzała podejrzliwie na Heather. Zaczęła ją obwąchiwać. '''Heather: Ej, spadaj! Anna Maria: '''Zachowuje się jakby coś wyczuła... '''Lindsay: My nic tam nie mamy! Jedynie klucz do... Izzy wyciągnęła klucz Kapeluszników z kieszeni Heather. Izzy: ...do naszej bramy, haha! Mam nosa do takich spraw. Zeskoczyła z Heather i wręczyła klucz Alejandro. Alejandro: 'Sprytnie, sprytnie, mi querido. Aczkolwiek na nas już pora. Drogie panie... ''Anna Maria i Izzy ruszyły w stronę bramy. Alejandro posłał buziaka Heather. 'Heather: '''Wrr...mam nadzieję, że inni się spisali. Biegnijmy do bramy. Brama Łotrów thumb|left|109px ''W zamku brakowało dalej jednego klucza. Justin i Trent minęli się z biegnącymi Heather i Lindsay. '''Heather: '''Ile nam brakuje? '''Justin: Jeszcze jeden i wygrywamy! Heather: Uh, miejmy nadzieję. Obie dziewczyny dobiegły do bramy. Courtney: Macie cokolwiek? Lindsay: Miałyśmy klucz Kapeluszników, ale niestety nam go odebrali... Duncan: Brawo... Mruknął ironicznie i oparł się o bramę. Courtney: My przynajmniej przynieśliśmy jeden. Kiepski z ciebie kapitan Heather. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Heather zmarszczyła brwi. Heather: Lindsay, za mną! Musimy znaleźć ten klucz. A wy też się ruszcie! Duncan: 'Do rozkazów to ona jest pierwsza... Justin ma rację by ją wykopać... ''Courtney spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. '''Courtney: Podsłuchiwałeś nas?! Duncan: ...co? Niby kie...uważaj! Odepchnął dziewczynę przed jedną z latarni, która runęła na ziemię. Courtney: Uf, było blisko... Może faktycznie trzeba się ruszyć? Duncan: Zaraz chyba spadnie kolejna...lecimy! Świątynia thumb|left|109px Harold i Noah dalej stali w przerażeniu patrząc na poczynania istoty o żółtych oczętach. Po chwili z ciemności wyłonił się uśmiech. W budynku zaczął pojawiać się coraz gęstszy dym. Noah: Zaraz, zaraz...skądś z tam ten krzywy uśmiech... Harold: Khe...khe... Ale skąd ten dym?! Ich oczom ukazał się nie kto inny jak Kot. Kot: Miau? Noah: To kocur przeciwnej drużyny... Harold: Parszywa istota! A kysz stąd! Kot: Uważaj, bo się przestraszę tych Twoich patykowatych odrostów od tułowia. Przewrócił oczyma. Harold: Znam karate! Chciał zaprezentować cios, jednak kot wystawił jedyni łapkę z której z kolei wystawały ostre pazury. Harold: Aczkolwiek jestem też za rozwiązaniami dyplomatycznymi! Kot: Tym lepiej dla Was. Haha. Możecie iść. Chciałem was tu troszkę przetrzymać. Zniknął. Noah: Głupi kocur! Harold: Ale spójrz! Cały czas siedział na kluczu! Noah: 'Tym bardziej głupi! ''Mruknął i podbiegł do klucza. '''Noah: Skąd ten dym... Otworzył wrota świątyni za którymi stały blisko dwumetrowe płomienie. Noah: Ah, stąd. Mruknął ironicznie. Harold: Wyjdźmy przez jedno z okien! Natychmiastowo wybili jedną z szyb, a następnie wyskoczyli przez okno mknąc obok płomieni w kierunku bramy Kapeluszników. W międzyczasie przyłączyła się do nich Dawn wraz ze Scottem. Dawn: Macie klucz? To świetnie! Chyba mamy wszystkie! A na pewno dwa! Noah: Całe szczęście! Gdyby nie ten kot, to bylibyśmy już dawno na miejscu. Dawn: Myślałam, że przez tyle sezonów wiesz, że w show Chrisa nie może być łatwo. Zachichotała. Harold: Ale skąd ten straszny ogień?! Scott: He he...zapałki wymknęły się mi spod kontroli. Noah i Harold: '''CO?! '''Scott: Oj taam, nie ma tego złego co by na dobre nie wyszło. Noah: Taa? Tylko, że w tym pożarze nie ma niczego dobrego! Scott: Muszę to dopracować... Archiwum thumb|left|109px Heather i Lindsay przeszukiwały gorączkowo archiwum, zrzucając z regałów wszystko co się da. Wyciągały szuflady z biurek, wysypywały ich zawartość. W pewnym momencie, na jednym z biurek ukazał się Kapelusznik popijający herbatkę. Lindsay: ...Chris? Postarzałeś się. Jednak ten pożar źle wpływa na cerę. Kapelusznik zmarszczył brwi. Heather: Daruj to sobie, Lindsay! To przecież nie jest Chris! Uh, lepiej nam powiedz, gdzie jest klucz. Kapelusznik: I tak przegracie, więc nawet ta informacja was nie pocieszy. Upił łyka herbaty. Kapelusznik: 'Aczkolwiek, mógłbym wam go dać od razu, pod warunkiem że się ze mną dogadacie. ''Heather położyła dłonie na biodrach i zerknęła wymownie na Kapelusznika. Lindsay jak zwykle była lekko zdezorientowana. '''Heather: '''No a niby co w tym takiego trudnego? '''Kapelusznik: '''Więc rozumiem, że ryzykujesz? '''Heather: Wpierw pokaż, że masz klucz! Nie będę się silić na darmo, tym bardziej że ten budynek niedługo pochłonie ogień. Kapelusznik uniósł swoje nakrycie głowy, spod którego wyjął kolejną filiżankę herbaty. Pomieszał herbatę. Ku zaskoczeniu dziewczyn łyżeczką okazał się...klucz Łotrów. Kapelusznik: A więc widzisz. Jestem słowny. Pora więc na zagadkę... Heather: Streszczaj się! Nie mamy czasu na jakieś zabawy w budowanie napięcia. Kapelusznik: 'Ah, jaka niecierpliwa dama. Zagadka będzie więc krótka... ''Jedna z belek podtrzymujących sufit runęła. 'Kapelusznik: '...ehm. Dobra, łapcie. O ile dacie radę przeżyć. Złapał swój kapelusz i zniknął z uśmiechem na ustach. Lindsay złapała klucz i razem z Heather starały się uciec pomiędzy płomieniami, które wkradły się do archiwum. Zaczęły biec w stronę bramy. Szklane Miasto, ulica główna Chris i Chef znajdowali się nad miastem unosząc się w powietrzu na swoich plecakach odrzutowych. Przyglądali się pożarowi, który ogarniał kolejne części miasta. '''Chef: '''Myślałem, że te szklane kule będą chronić te budynki! '''Chris McLean: Całe miasto jest...zniszczone. Chef: Oj...dalej są w formie po tylu latach. Nawet bym tak nie pomyślał... Chris McLean: Ja z kolei myślałem, że oni nie wzbudzą tak wielkiego pożaru! Rzucił wściekły i natychmiastowo się uśmiechnął. Chris McLean: Ale nam oglądalność wzrośnie. No no. Podlecieli w stronę rynku miejskiego, aby mieć lepszy widok na bramy obu drużyn, przy których krzątali się uczestnicy. Łotry dalej posiadały dwa klucze, aczkolwiek Heather i Lindsay były już tuż tuż z kolejnym, ostatnim już kluczem. Kapelusznicy z kolei przekręcali już ostatni klucz. Chris przyłożył megafon do ust. Chris McLean: I TYM OTO SPOSOBEM, DRUŻYNA KAPELUSZNIKÓW WYGRYWA KOLEJNE WYZWANIE I WYDOSTAJE SIĘ Z MIASTA! ŁOTRY PRZEGRAŁY O WŁOS. SPOTYKAMY SIĘ PRZY AUTOBUSIE! Uczestnicy nie mieli już czasu na jakiekolwiek zawody lub okrzyki radości. Wszyscy czym prędzej opuścili Szklane Miasto. Kiedy tylko zamknęli za sobą bramy, miasto jak gdyby nigdy nic ponownie wróciło do swojej starej postaci. Wszystko zamarzło, a płomienie w momencie ustały. Budynki powoli zostały otoczone przez szklane powłoki. Autobus Chefa Uczestnicy zgromadzili się przy autobusie. Na autobusie smacznie spał sobie Kot, a obok niego siedział Kapelusznik, który popijał kolejną herbatkę. Tuż obok stał już Portal Frajerów oraz przygotowane do Karcianej Ceremonii miejsce. Po chwili pojawił się Chris wraz z Chefem. Chris McLean: Dobra, tak więc jest już dość...późno. Właściwie to niebawem zacznie świtać, heh. Dobra, Kapelusznicy do autobusu, a Łotry na ceremonię. Trent: Chwila, moment! Brakuje nam jednej osoby... Justin: Właśnie...gdzie jest Bridgette?! Chris McLean: Nie było jej z wami? W międzyczasie obudził się Kot. Leniwie się przeciągnął. Kot: Ta blondynka? Uciekła wcześniej...mru. Wszyscy spojrzeli zaskoczeni na Kota. Kot: No co? Znalazła przejście podziemne w parku i tu trafiła. Portal był otwarty a ona powiedziała, że ma dość... Chris McLean: ...i zepsuła mi cały dramatyzm! Wszyscy spojrzeli na Chrisa marszcząc brwi. Chris McLean: A więc wychodzi na to, że dzisiaj odpuścimy sobie eliminację. Zapraszam jednak Łotrów na ewentualny plebiscyt losowania Chrisowego Asa... Heather: Chociaż tyle! Courtney: Nawet się nie łudź... Drużyna Łotrów udała się na miejsce ceremonii. '' '''Chris McLean: '''Eh, te składy nam za szybko się rozsypują. Trzeba ściągnąć kogoś nowego... Karciana Ceremonia thumb|left|109px Drużyna Łotrów zgodnie z instrukcjami Chrisa oddała głosy jedynie na osobę, która powinna otrzymać Chrisowego Asa. '''Duncan:' (pisze) Courtney Justin: (pisze) Courtney Heather: (pisze) Heather Lindsay: (pisze) Tyler Chris podliczył już wszystkie głosy i stanął przed uczestnikami, trzymając w rękach specjalną, pozłacaną kartę ze swoim wizerunkiem. Chris McLean: Została was szóstka. Wystarczy, że jedno z was otrzyma trzy głosy, a będzie bezpieczne. Przy okazji, niestety ostatnio umknęło mi, aby powiedzieć wam, że nie można głosować na siebie, ale cóż. Przynajmniej jest ciekawiej. Chrisowego Asa otrzymuje... Chwila napięcia. Zbliżenie na każdego z uczestników. Chris McLean: ...Courtney. Która widocznie zaskarbiła sobie zaufanie niektórych. Jesteś bezpieczna na jednej z dwóch kolejnych eliminacji. Wręczył jej złotą kartę. Courtney odwróciła się w kierunku Justina i Duncana. Courtney: (szeptem) Dziękuję. Duncan uniósł kciuk w górę, a Justin uśmiechnął się szeroko. Heather wściekła założyła ręce. Heather: Jeszcze zobaczycie... Trent: Gratulacje, Courtney! Uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. Chris McLean: Okej. Biorąc pod uwagę te nieco zimne klimaty, możecie też spać w autobusie. Zapraszam do środka. Lindsay: Liczyłam, że to Tyler wygra. Mimo, że z nim zerwałam. Chris westchnął i odszedł parę kroków od drużyny Łotrów, która powoli udała się w kierunku autobusu Chefa. Kot i Kapelusznik zniknęli w świetle księżyca. Chris McLean: Cóż, to bez wątpienia był ciekawy dzień. Jestem święcie przekonany, że za ten odcinek zarobię więcej niż reżyser Quo Vadis.** Prawda, Chefie? Chef wzruszył jedynie ramionami i udał się do autobusu. Chris McLean: Kim będzie nowy uczestnik? Kim będzie pomocnik Chefa? Jakie kolejne tortury w tym cudownym światku czekają naszych zawodników i czy drużyna Łotrów nareszcie pokona swoich przeciwników i odniesie jakiekolwiek zwycięstwo? O tym w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki w Krainie Czarów!!! *„zarobię więcej niż reżyser Quo Vadis” - film będący książkową adaptacją powieści Henryka Sienkiewicza ukazuje scenę wielkiego pożaru w Rzymie za czasów Nerona. Chris sądzi, że pożar Szklanego Miasta był bardziej spektakularny i zostanie bardziej doceniony za efekty specjalne, które zagwarantował Scott. Kategoria:TD: Wonderland & Badland - Odcinki